The Shattered Ones
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: "Promise me you'll never die for me." "Why?" "Because dying for someone is cruel and selfish. So, promise?" "I promise. You?" "Pinky swear!" I don't think it strange at all that Itachi Uchiha actually lifted his pinky and wrapped it around mine. I know to anyone else it would seem very un-Itachi-like. But to me... That was just Itachi's way of saying, 'I love you.' Itachi/OC
1. Prologue

**The Shattered Ones**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Promise me you'll never die for me."_

_He turned to me; the love of my life. It was strange to understand just how unconditional true love is – and at such a young age. It opens your eyes to a whole new perspective on life. And no, I don't mean looking at people and seeing who they'd make a good couple with. That would just be cheesy._

_"Why?"_

_He looked startled that I'd made such a request, especially given the reputation love had when it came to death. One must die for the other, etc._

_"Because dying for someone is cruel and selfish."_

_I found it to be a perfectly justifiable remark, but he had to question it. He questions everything._

_"How so?"_

_I launched straight into my explanation, his attention on me fully, as it always was._

_"If you died for someone, it's supposedly a display of the depth of love you have for them; showing that you'd rather die than live without them. But if they feel the same way, then you'd only be condemning them to a life of suffering without you, and that's just cruel and selfish."_

_Then, of course, came his reply. I couldn't think of anything simpler. But then again, he wasn't a very outspoken person._

_"Ah."_

_"So, promise?"_

_"I promise. You?"_

_"Pinky swear!"_

_I don't think it strange at all that Itachi Uchiha actually lifted his pinky and wrapped it around mine. I know to anyone else it would seem very un-Itachi-like. But to me, well…_

_That was just Itachi's way of saying, 'I love you.'_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Shattered Ones**

**Chapter 1**

The last few years of my life have been a chorus of, "No, Aunt Mae, I am not dating anyone," and, "No, Uncle Tadashi, I will not steal that squirrel's nuts."

My parents weren't around – they were on the K.I.A stone after they were killed protecting the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox when it had attacked Konoha. I was 9 years old at the time, and five years later I can still remember the screams.

My Aunt and Uncle always tell me how courageous my parents were, and that they didn't die in vain and that they were happy to serve the village and die in its honour. I guess I'm just glad that I had amazing parents and that I got to spend a lot of my childhood with them.

Ever since I'd heard how honourable my parents had acted that day, I'd always wanted to walk in their footsteps and become a kunoichi, but it didn't take long for me to realise a vital flaw in my plan.

I had absolutely no skills.

* * *

"Welcome to Yameko Café! I'm Sayuri and I'll be serving you today! What can I get you?" I greeted the customers in my usual way, my four leaf clover printed apron wrapped around my waist and my bright red hair tied back, a few strands falling loose as I ran around the café to serve various people.

The man and little boy that sat before me looked over the menu and the little boy looked up at me and exclaimed, "I want ramen!"

The man looked at him. "Use your manners!" He had brown hair that was tied up at the back, a Konoha engraved forehead protector tied around his head and a set of brown eyes to match, a scar scratched across the top of his nose.

The little boy pouted and turned back to me. "Can I please have some ramen?" He asked, his big blue eyes and begging grin drew me straight in and I laughed jovially.

"Of course you can!" I turned back to the man and he sighed tiredly at me. "And what can I get for you, sir?" I asked politely.

"I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." He smiled kindly and I nodded and walked over to my Uncle, who was preparing food in the back.

"Some ramen for the kid and a glass of water for the ninja." I told him, and he flashed a winning grin at me.

"You can go train after this one if ya want." He looked just like my father, with his scruffy red-brown hair and brown eyes, and though I had inherited their eyes, I had definitely got my mother's bright hair.

"Sure!" I returned his grin and took the platter he had whipped up for me, taking it over to the winning duo. "Enjoy your meal." I set the platter down before them and watched as the boy dug in, the man sighing in frustration as he reminded the boy to use his manners.

"Thank you." The man smiled at me in an apologetic way.

"Yeah, thanks, waiter lady!" The boy beamed at me before digging in again and I laughed as I walked away, listening to the man sighing exasperatedly.

"Naruto!"

I froze upon hearing his name and stood beside my Uncle as I began to untie my apron, I spoke in a hushed voice. "So, that's the kid with the fox inside him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

My Uncle sighed and shook his head sadly. "Yeah." He set to preparing whatever other dish had been ordered as he spoke. "I feel sorry for the kid. He won't ever have the chance to live a normal life because of that _demon_." He spoke the words with so much malice that I was a bit afraid. He only ever spoke that way when he talked about the deaths of my parents; his brother.

"Mm. I agree." I informed him as I stepped out from behind the bench top. "Well, I'll be off! Tell Aunty that I'm _not _on a date!" I just heard him call out to me as I stepped out the door.

"She'd never believe me!"

* * *

I lined my eyes up with the target, readying my kunai in my hand, and I threw it.

It missed the target entirely.

I sighed and tugged lightly on a loose piece of red hair. "Why can I never do this?" I walked over to a log and sat down on it. Maybe if I'd had my mother or father to teach me. Maybe then I would have developed even a small portion of their skills. There had always been the possibility of a Kekkei Genkai, but Aunt and Uncle said that as far back in history that they knew, there wasn't any record of our Clan – the Yameko Clan – having a special ability at all, so that idea had quickly been ruled out.

I was at a loss for any possible way to become stronger. I'd worked hard ever since I was 11, and while the last two years of my life had been hard labour and nonstop training, I hadn't improved much at all. Right now, I was just grasping at straws, knowing inside that nothing would ever come up.

I rose from my seat and stepped forward, picking up the kunai I had previously thrown, stepping back again and reattempting to at least _hit _the target, coming up with nothing. I did so twice more before sighing, throwing the kunai down and sitting cross legged in front of it. It was lodged firmly in the ground after I'd thrown it down, but it sat dangerously to the side and would probably fall out at the slightest touch.

I picked it up and twirled it around my fingers, suddenly throwing it at the target from my sitting position and, once again, failing to lodge it in the wood.

I let out a groan of frustration and threw myself backward onto the hard ground, closing my eyes to the glare of the sun, suddenly engulfed in thoughts about my parents.

Why had they become shinobi? Why did they serve so loyally to Konoha? The Yameko Clan had previously been situated in the land Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village, before the Clan had split up and left the village due to the cruel and unjust rule of the then Tsuchikage. I didn't know much else of my Clan's history, and I often used to amuse myself by pretending that I was secretly royalty descended through my Clan and I just didn't know it yet.

Regardless of my little knowledge of my own history, I was happy in Konoha, it being a very peaceful village in general.

A cloud suddenly passed across the sun and I waited for it to pass so that I could continue sun bathing, but after a while I peeked out from my closed eyes and saw that it wasn't a cloud passing over the sun, rather a boy about the same age as me standing over me with a curious expression.

As I quickly sat bolt upright and rose from my position on the ground, grabbing my kunai on the way, he spoke in a deep voice that didn't seem to suit the age I thought he was – 13 or 14. "You're terrible at knife throwing." He stated bluntly, but that wasn't his only remark. "Slow, too."

I blinked, appalled that he could be so frank about it, though I was happy to see the Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his head, glad that he wasn't an enemy. Though, if he was, I would probably be dead by now.

"Y-Yeah, so what?" I stuttered, my pride hurt. "You're probably no better than I am!" I defended myself.

The boy raised an eyebrow and put his hand out, palm facing upwards.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Give me the kunai." He ordered.

I cocked my head but handed it to him anyway, watching as he steadied himself and aimed, readying himself to throw the weapon at the target.

He got dead centre.

I gapped at him, barely conscious of my mouth hanging wide open as he went to retrieve the kunai and hand it back to me. I didn't take it, still shocked at his perfect throw. "W-What? How? That was pure luck!" I accused. "Y-You used chakra strings or something!"

He shook his head silently, dead serious that he was just _that _skilled.

I took the kunai in my hand, my ego deflating like a balloon that hadn't been tied. "Geez. I wish _I _could do that." I sighed in defeat, shaking my head and raising my hands in the air. "That is _it._ I give up on being a shinobi!" I announced, not particularly caring whether or not he cared enough to listen.

"Giving up is a sign of weakness."

I felt as though I had been punched in the gut when his reply reached my ears. "I-I-I…" I was a complete loss for words. This boy, who was the same age as me and some kind of freaky perfect genius, was the most direct person I had ever met in my entire life. He was pointing out all my flaws and down points right in front of me.

He shrugged nonchalantly and began to walk away, and I quickly called out to him. "Teach me, then!" I exclaimed. "Teach the unteachable how to hit a target!" I challenged.

He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow for the second or third time; I'd lost count entirely. "Nobody is unteachable."

I put my hands on my hips. "Then teach me!"

To my surprise, he actually turned back and stood in front of me, taking the kunai out of my hands and getting into a throwing stance. "Watch my stance." He ordered. "Be tense, but not too tense. Stay light on your feet. Breathe in," He breathed in. "Breathe out and throw as you breathe out." He did so, again hitting the target dead on. "Got it?" I nodded in response.

He retrieved the kunai and handed it to me. "You try it."

I nodded again and tried to replicate the stance he had been in three seconds ago, and he walked over to correct me. "Shoulders back, knees bent slightly, feet apart more – no, less than that." He inspected my stance and I watched him carefully, only now realising that this raven haired, onyx eyed stranger was pretty good looking. He was pale and skinny, slightly taller than me but not overly tall, and he held himself with a noble atmosphere. "Better." He told me. "Now, lessen the weight on your feet and bring it up to your arms." I did so and was immediately uncomfortable in my position, but I didn't say so. "And breathe in…" I did so along with his deep breathing. "And as you breathe out, throw the kunai."

I did so and felt my world rise as I hit the target. It was a fair way off the middle, but for the first time in my life, I had actually hit the target! I let out a squeal of joy and retrieved the kunai, a giant grin on my face. "Thank you!" I bowed slightly to be polite.

"You were still way off." He pointed out, expressionless and nonchalant once again.

I was shocked again. "But, I still hit the target!" I argued, earning a shrug in return.

"You're still terrible at it."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was never going to get through to him. "Whatever you say."

He shrugged again and started to walk away, but I called out to him again.

"Hey! Can you teach me more?" I ran up to him and followed him excitedly.

He kept his eyes forward as he answered me with a simple reply. "No."

I felt shot down immediately, and I almost fell over completely. "Pleeeaaassseee?" I begged, even putting my hands together in front of me.

"No."

"But I _need _to be taught by you!"

"What gave you that impression?"

"W-Well… Um… Ah…"

I shrugged, at a loss for words yet again, and he continued to walk away from me as I faltered and paused.

"W-Wait!" I ran after him again and grabbed his sleeve. "I never even got you name! I'm Sayuri Yameko, pleased to meet you!" I introduced myself as though I had just met him.

"Itachi Uchiha."

I faltered again. I had been taught how to throw a kunai by AN UCHIHA? MY mind was going crazy all of a sudden and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. An Uchiha had taught _me_? This was something for the plain, old, boring Yameko history books. _Everyone _knew how strong of a clan – how _influential _of a clan – the Uchiha were. Yet one of them had taught me how to throw a kunai. I honestly couldn't get my head wrapped around it.

"Surprised?" He raised his eyebrow again, and I quickly nodded, my whole demeanour changing.

"Yes." I said truthfully. "Well, I am grateful to have been taught by an Uchiha." I bowed lower than I had before. "Thank you."

I saw something flash in his eyes – was it regret? I didn't know and I quickly dismissed it, knowing of the stoic reputation of the Uchiha. Hard to figure out, apparently.

I continued to stutter my words as I spoke to him. "W-Well, t-thank you and goodbye!" I waved a little after getting a mere nod in response and I ran all the way back to the restaurant, still shocked and giddy at the mere thought.

An Uchiha had trained _me_!

* * *

**A/N: I quick ending to the first chapter, rushed because it's late at night and I am TIRED. I hope you are enjoying this so far :) I have many plans for this story!**

**Huge thank you to Astra Fairoza x and DSpirit for their reviews, and a massive thanks to anyone else who favourited/followed! Please review! Everybody loves hearing feedback or appreciation for their writing or whatever they do! - Well, MOST people love it.**

**Well, see ya next time!**

**~Maddie.**


End file.
